


Drop It Like It's Christmas

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Morty is done, Rick's drunk af, but you know that already, existence is pain, i hate my life, roses are red, these oneshots are lame, why must i torture myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Morty finally gets to meet Santa Claus.





	Drop It Like It's Christmas

Morty woke up on a snowy Christmas Eve to loud thumping on the roof. He could hear the jingling of sleigh bells (and the screams of the eternally damned...or himeself. Honestly they're interchangeable...)

That could only mean one thing.

Morty raced to his window looking up and threw it open. He looked up on the roof to find a certain beloved old man standing on the roof. Well swaying would be a better work for it. Santa Claus wasn't as fat and jolly as Morty expected him to be...

Wait.

There's someone else who's old and loved by many that existed in this world.

Please.

No.

"I'm Santa Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

The shout was cut off by Morty slamming his window shut.

Nope. He wasn't going to deal with this today.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rick fall off the roof of the house into a snow pile. Morty slowly sunk to the floor and began crying, wondering how he got cursed with this god damn dumpster fire of a family.


End file.
